This invention relates to support structures and hardware related thereto, a portable and removable anchor pole support for a variety of net games. More specifically a net game pole support that has eliminated the use of hazardous guy wire supports.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Poles and standards for supporting portable game nets are well known. The more universal standards, such as those used for court games, generally represent a compromise design which has several undesirable features. Common detrimental aspects of these systems are the guy wires necessary to support the pole. Guy wires are not only awkward but require considerable time to install, often using several stakes that are driven into the ground and affixed to the pole by wires, ropes or the like. The guy wires or ropes and stakes create a dangerous situation to the players of the game who may accidentally run into or trip over them causing personal injury. Other common standards are designed to be placed into or otherwise attached to permanent concrete blocks. The poles of such systems may be removed with some conventional sets, but the support block stays in the ground. Thus, they are not portable.
2. Principal Object
A principal object of this invention (net game pole support) is to provide a support pole of simple structure that is also portable, i.e., one that can be set up, utilized, and then removed.
A further object of this invention is to avoid the necessity of guy wires to support a game net pole.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support pole which enables rapid installation in a variety of soils including sand.
A further object of this invention is to supply a support pole of simple structure that is very basic and simple to install such that anyone may have the ability to understand and use it.
A further object of this invention is that it is not limited to being used for a temporary structure, and can be left in the ground and utilized for some years, as, for example, a back yard game net (optional).